Whats on Kagome's ipod?
by good and evil-yin and yang92
Summary: This is a two shot. I guess it's kinda like a theme song thing.


Kagome sat on the edge of her bed looking at her new ipod that she had got for a christmas present yesterday, she had packed everything that she needed to take to the fedual era.

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag stuck the ear phones in her ears and hit play as she started to walk down the stairs and out the door waving good bye.

today's the day the worst day of my life you're content it hurts me i don't know why

the cost of misery is it an all time high i keep ahead and close to the suface in sight

i'm learning to fall i can't hardly breath when i'm going down don't worry 'bout me don't try this at home you said you don't i don't want to that you know it should have been

could you be with him or was it just a lie he doesn't catch you like i do and you don't know why

you change your clothes and you hair but i can't change your mind oh, i'm uninvited so un requited now

i'm learning to fall i can't hardly breath when i'm going down don't worry 'bout me don't try this at home you said you don't i don't want to that you know it should have been

words screaming in my head why did you leave and i can't stop dreaming watching you and him when it should have been it should have been me

today's the day the worst day of my life

i'm learning to fall i can't hardly breath when i'm going down don't worry 'bout me don't try this at home you said you don't i don't want to that you know it should have been

When the song had ended Kagome was sitting at the bottom of the well looking up she seen clear blue sky's then looked down and thought "I know what you mean bud, I go through the same thing with Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome said sadly with tears brimming her brown eyes "oi, wench are you getting out of there or what?" a sliver haired hanyou asked "oh Inuyasha you startled me yeah hold on."

"What's that thing thats making funny noises?" Inuyasha asked her looking and poking the 'thing' Kagome was holding "oh, this is a ipod, it plays music do you want to listen?" Kagome asked him handing to him.

we're not gonna be just a part of their game we're not gonna be just the victims they're taking our our dreams and they year them apart 'till everyine's the same

i've got no place to go i've got no where to run they'd love to watch me fall they think they know it all

i'm a nightmare, a disaster that's what they always said i'm a lost cause, not a hero but i'll make it on my own i've gotta prove them wrong me against the world

its me against the world

we won't let them change how we feel in our hearts we're not gonna let them control us we won't let them shove all theire thoughts in our heads and we'll never be like them

i've got no place to go i've got no where to run they'd love to watch me fall they think they know it all

i'm a nightmare, a disaster that's what they always said i'm a lost cause, not a hero but i'll make it on my own i've gotta prove them wrong me against the world

its me against the world

now i'm sick of this waiting so come on and take your shot you can spit all your insults but nothing you say's gonna change us you can sit there and judge me say what you want to we'll never let you win

i've got no place to go i've got no where to run they'd love to watch me fall they think they know it all

i'm a nightmare, a disaster that's what they always said i'm a lost cause, not a hero but i'll make it on my own i've gotta prove them wrong me against the world

its me against the world

i'm a nightmare, a disaster that's what they always said i'm a lost cause, not a hero but i'll make it on my own i've gotta prove them wrong they'll never bring us down we'll never fall in line i'll make it on my own me against the world

Inuyasha looked at it and said "I like this m-u-sic thing." Kagome looked at him and said "wow i'm suprised that you do, there is alot more on here just whenever you want to you can listen to it." Kagome told Inuyasha as she smiled her best smile at him.

Kagome was pushing her bike listning to a song she had never heard before.

Cry for help young child,  
and don't look back at this time of war,  
Cry for the fallen and Cry for weak,  
but don't look back at this bloody battle ground,  
it scars ones eyes and breaks one hope,

Angels of heaven, rain upon us,  
They come for the fallen,  
to take them away to somewhere safe,

It seems as though the sky is crying,  
please stop this war young child,  
We put all our hope into you,  
so the sun will shine again,

Pray for the enamy,  
so they may see,  
And the sun will shine again,  
young child stop this war,  
Young child stop this war.

When the song ended Kagome had tears threating to spill from her eyes at any moment "Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked "oh, its nothing this song is really sad is all." Kagome answered as she wiped her eyes and laughed "oh ok, may I listen to this music that you speak of?" "sure." Kagome said as she handed Sango the Ipod.

She's a rebel,  
She's a saint,  
She's salt on the earth And she's dangerous

she's a rebel vigalante missing link on the brink of destuction

from Chicago to Toronto She's the one that they call old whats her name

She's a symbol of resistance and she's holding on my heart like a grenade

is she dreaming what i'm thinking is she the mother of all bombs gonna detonate

is she trouble like i'm trouble make it double twist of fate or a melody that

sings a revolution the drawing of our lives she brings this liberation that I just can't define nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel,  
She's a saint,  
She's salt on the earth And she's dangerous

she's a rebel vigalante missing link on the brink of destuction

she's a rebel she's a rebel she's a rebel and she's dangerous she's a rebel she's a rebel she's a rebel and she's dangerous

"I like this song Kagome." Sango said "I like it to." Kagome said. 


End file.
